nibirufandomcom-20200215-history
Contingent Diviner(Playtest)
Some divination experts use their powers to try and subvert fate; and plan for every possible bad outcome, using magic to bend destiny unto their sides, and protecting themselves and their allies from harm through meticulous planning. Prerequisites: Feats: Spell Focus (Divination) Skills: Kn (Arcana) 10 Ranks Special: Ability to cast 5th level Arcane or Divine Spells, Class Skills: The Contingent Diviner’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Knowledge (arcana) (Int), Knowledge (history) (Int), Linguistics (Int), and Spellcraft (Int). Readied Arcana (SLA): The Contingent Diviner learns Contingency as an SLA, usable up to 3 times per day. Magical Foresight (Su): The Contingent Diviner uses mental acuity and passive divination magic rather than raw reflex to determine their average combat readiness. They may replace their DEX modifier to Reflex Saves with the mental stat modifier they use for spellcasting. Quick Planning: A Diviner with Quick planning can reduce the casting time of Contingency to a full round action when utilizing their Readied Arcana SLA. (Thought they must still use the partner spell’s duration if it’s longer). Breath of Insight (SLA): The Contingent Diviner may cast Divination as an SLA at will. When they do so; they gain a bonus equal to their Contingent Diviner level on any 1d100 rolls to receive a correct message. Backup Plan: A Diviner eventually gains even greater use of contingent magic to accompany their combat planning. The Range of Contingency when using Readied Arcana becomes “touch” rather than personal. In addition, when using Readied Arcana, they gain the ability to use up to 7th level spells, and maintain up to 3 castings of Contingency simultaneously; instead of the single one normally allowed by regular spellcasting. No single creature or object may receive more than 1 active contingency at once. Font of Readiness: You can use Readied Arcana at will instead of 3/day. Self Preservation: You can apply up to two contingencies to yourself via Readied Arcana; though no more than 1 can be triggered in a single action. Backup, Backup Plan: The Diviner can now use Contingency with spells of up to 8th level when using Readied Arcana. In addition, they may now maintain up to 4 Contingencies in existence at any given time. Smooth Scrying (SLA): A Contingent Diviner can cast Greater Scrying as an SLA a number of times per day equal to ½ their Contingent Diviner Lv. When they do so; they can ignore any numerical penalties imposed from lack of familiarity with the subject; up to ½ their class level (Max penalty reduction of 5 at lv 10) and suffer no failure chance when attempting to cast divination spells through a scrying sensor created via Superior Scrying In addition; they may utilize True Seeing through Scrying sensor(s) created via Smooth Scrying (in addition to the standard array of detect chaos, detect evil, detect good, detect law, detect magic, and message allowed by normal spellcasting. ) Deep Trance: Whenever a Contingent Diviner casts a non-damaging spell of the Divination school; it gains the effects of an Spell Metamagic. Backup, Backup, Backup Plan: The Diviner can now use Contingency with spells of up to 9th level via Readied Arcana; though only a single 9th level Contingency may be in existence at any given time. In addition, the Diviner can now maintain up to 5 Contingencies in existence at any given time. Kane’s Careful Contingencies (Su): The Diviner can now apply up to two Contingencies to any given ally via Readied Arcana; though no more than 1 Contingency can be triggered in a single action. Category:Class Category:Homebrew